100 Footstep
by denra31
Summary: It's just story about 100 couple "Footstep" of Life. And they're call that as "Destiny". #FailSumm - KrisHo - seme!Kris x Suho!uke - Review-nya yah diharap /.\


**_100 Footstep_**

Author : **denra**

Pair : KrisHo *seme!Kris x Suho!uke*

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rated : T

Dis : They're self. Denra fiction.

Warn : AR, OOC, Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

Summary : It's just story about 100 couple "Footstep" of Life. And they're call that as "Destiny". #FailSumm

.

.

.

A/N : Ini mungkin bakal jadi ff denra yang absurd untuk kedua kalinya. Sebenernya gak jauh sama topik Kris yg 'hengkang' dari EXO. Jujur aja, denra ini bukan EXOstan aslinya. Jadi denra gak tau pasti gimana kejadiannya, atau dimana harusnya saat itu. Denra cuman baca dari majalah. Dan ff ini terbengkalai karena 'Wolves VS Growl'. Jadi udah lumayan lama kesimpen di laptop. Jan Plagiat karna ini ide pasaran. Kritik boleh kok, asal jan nge-bash aja oke? Apalagi bash couple-nya. No away! Mau di keroyok KrisHo shipper? Gak kan. Jadi klo emang gak suka, cari ff lain aja ne~ ^^

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Bagi Kris Wu, Kim Suho segalanya. Mata hitam itu, rambut dark brown yang sekarang diberi warna silver, kulit putih yang bersih, bibir palm tipis, apapun milik Suho, Kris tak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya. Sampai neraka menjemput sekalipun. Maka dari itu biarkan Kris selalu di sisi Suho. Melindungi, menjaga, memperhatikan, memandangi, mengagumi Suho untuk kapanpun hal bernama waktu berakhir.

Kris menghela nafasnya lelah. Iya, dia lelah. Memikirkan namja bermarga Kim yang menduduki posisi tertinggi di hatinya, memang melukiskan senyum menawan di wajahnya. Dia bahagia memikirkan Suho. Tapi karena itu juga Kris merasa resah. Seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada Suho. Ia ingin bersama dengan anak itu hingga… tak cukup dengan kata tersebut. Cinta Kris pada Suho mutlak. Tapi bagaimana pun Kris juga ingin merasakan menikah, membangun keluarga kecil, berlibur bersama dan berbagai hal yang orang sebut dengan 'hidup damai'. Semua itu harus dengan Suho.

Kris menengadah menantang gelapnya langit malam dari balkon kamarnya dengan Suho. Awan bergelung memenuhi biru pekat. Rumit. Langit itu rumit bak masalahnya sekarang. Berulang kali Kris meminta izin pada SM untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Suho, tapi selalu berakhir perdebatan dengan CEO paruh baya itu. Bahkan terkadang tergolong memelas malah. Minimal hanya dua hal itu yang Kris minta, tapi sikap skeptis Youngmin tak memperbolehkannya. Seandainya saja Sooman sajangnim masih mengambil alih SM, pasti akan disetujui. Sooman terkenal penyayang dengan artisnya sendiri, seperti anak.

Mata elang nan tajam Kris seakan mengoyak isi langit, mencari secercah harapan. Akankah mimpinya itu terkabul? Kris berharap dewi fortuna menganggukkan kepalanya sekarang. Kris terkekeh. Otak gila macam apa memepercayai dunia romawi seperti itu. Otak gilanya. Kris Wu gila, pikirnya. Ya, GILA.

Lama terdiam dalam keheningan yang memang sudah tercipta sejak beberapa jam lalu, Kris tersenyum lebar. Jika status gila tak menampik seseorang melakukan hal di luar nalar, maka fakta itu juga berlaku bagi Kris. Satu-satunya jalan keluar semua ini adalah hengkang dari grup yang melahirkan namanya dan Suho. Lalu melanjutkan cita-citanya bersama Suho. Itu rencana bagus.

"Kris?"

Kris menoleh saat suara serak Suho menyapa telinganya. Rupanya Suho terbangun tengah malam. Ah, itu memang kebiasaan namja ini. Mencari minum di tengah malam.

Kris menampilkan senyum selembut mungkin. "Kenapa terbangun?"

Pertanyaan yang salah, Kris tau itu. Dia sudah menebak sebelum Suho menjawabnya. Hanya saja Kris selalu tertarik dengan ekspresi bangun tidur Suho seraya mengatakan alasan 'hobi'-nya ini menggunakan suara yang parau. Itu lucu.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Suho melirik jam dinding di kamar mereka. Jam 3 pagi hari. Untuk apa Kris berdiam diri di balkon? Oh, mungkin insomnia menyerang Kris, batin Suho enteng. Pandangannya beralih pada Kris. "Aku haus."

Kris melihat Suho berjalan ingin keluar dari kamar mereka. Tapi kaki Suho terhenti dan Kris tau yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ia hampir mengingat semua kebiasaan Suho setiap malam. Tubuh Suho berbalik ke arah namjachingunya.

"Kris, temani aku."

Kan? Kris tau Suho tak takut dengan suasana gelap di ruang tengah dorm. Semua berawal dari member lain yang mengejutkan Suho saat hendak mengambil minum di dapur. Membuat Suho terkejut setengah mati. Dan dimulailah 'phobia' Suho terhadap ruang gelap. Itu terjadi tepat tanggal 22 Mei tahun lalu. Tak terasa sebentar lagi Suho kembali berulang tahun di 2014. Kris tersenyum mengingatnya. "Kajja."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Gelap, senyap, seperti keadaan biasanya di malam hari kecuali…err suara ekhem Kai yang terus meracaukan nama Sehun. Benar-benar bocah itu, batin Kris menyumpahi Sehun. Untunglah Suho masih dalam kesadaran 70%. Jadi dia punya waktu untuk menutupi telinga namja-nya. Meskipun Kris sadar Suho tak sepolos anak kecil dan mereka juga sering melakukannya. Hanya saja tak sesering Sehun yang terdengar seperti me-rape Kai tiap hari.

"Ehm?" gumam Suho bingung saat merasa sepasang tangan besar Kris menutupi telinganya. Ingin bertanya tapi Kris lebih dahulu berkata.

"Jalan saja."

Tak mau pikir pusing, Suho hanya mengikuti perintah Kris. Dan lagi ia sudah sangat haus.

Kris dapat bernafas lega saat mereka sudah sampai di dapur yang letaknya jauh dari kamar 'magnae couple'. Lain kali ia akan memasang peredam suara pada kamar dua bocah laknat itu. Ralat hanya Sehun yang laknat.

Kris memandangi cara Suho mengambil minum dengan mata yang masih terkantuk. Imut, serius.

"Kau mau?" tanya Suho menginterupsi Kris. Tangan mungilnya bergerak ingin mengusap beberapa sisa air di mulutnya. Tangan Suho lainnya menyodorkan gelas pada Kris.

"Eits…"

Cepat-cepat Kris menghentikan tangan kiri Suho yang ingin membersihkan mulutnya. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari sang empunya. Tangan Kris yang bebas mengambil selembar tisu di dekatnya. "Gunakan tisu, itu lebih baik."

Suho menerima pemberian Kris dan menggunakannya. Tangan kanan Suho menyodorkan gelas dengan setengah air lebih dekat pada Kris.

"Tidak. Kau saja."

Suho mengangguk tanda paham dan kembali menghabiskan airnya. Mereka berbalik ke arah kamar. Dengan Kris yang tetap menutupi telinga Suho.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik terus terdengar di ruang practice EXO. Namun tak ada seorang member pun yang berlatih dance. Wajar saja, mereka kan sedang istirahat. Bahkan Kai yang biasanya terus memporsir berlatih dance, harus terduduk dengan peluh yang mengucur di setiap kulit tan-nya. Sehun yang memijat kecil kaki Kai. Suho yang asyik mendengarkan earphone dan berbagai kelakuan tak penting member EXO lainnya. Suho menghentikan kegiatan mendengar lagu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kemana, hyung?" tegur Chen.

"Ke toilet." jawab Suho tanpa memalingkan diri pada Chen.

Suasana koridor SM sangat keren. Beberapa artis senior EXO berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Saat melewati ruang CEO, Suho menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Bagaimana tidak, jika pintu itu terbuka? Suho harus berhenti agar tidak menabrak sang pintu. Alis Suho mengernyit heran saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu dan menampilkan diri di depannya.

"Suho?"

"Kris?"

Ini Kris. Ada perlu apa Kris mengunjungi ruangan Youngmin sajangnim? Suho pikir Kris berada di ruang practice EXO. Apa mungkin Suho terlalu tak memperdulikan Kris sehingga dirinya tak sadar bahwa Kris tidak ada diantara kumpulan member saat istirahat?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Suho mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertama di otaknya.

"Anio.." Kris menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit urusan."

Suho hanya menanggapi dengan mulut membentuk huruf O tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Perlu teman?"

Mata Suho melotot mendengar godaan Kris. Suho mungkin sering meminta Kris menemaninya mengambil minum, jalan-jalan, atau apapun itu. Tapi tidak dengan toilet. Memang seberapa pervert Kris Wu sih? Apa sudah kelewat garis?

Suho tertawa hambar sejenak lalu berucap dengan penuh penekanan dan mengundang kekehan dari Kris. "Maaf, Tuan Baik Hati. Aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

.

Sore hari yang dilengkapi sapuan angin dingin, menerpa kulit tanpa lelah. Dan disinilah Kris bersama Suho melalui sore hari. Balkon kamar. Berdiam diri menunggu hingga matahari ditelan bumi. Tenang. Suasana ini terlalu tenang. Tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Moment ini, mereka terlalu menikmatinya hingga hanyut dalam kebisuan.

"Seandainya…"

Suho menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Kris yang terus saja memandang lurus pada sang surya. Suho tak merespon, ia lebih memilih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kris yang akan keluar nantinya.

"Seandainya aku matahari, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kris masih terus memusatkan perhatian pada setengah matahari yang masih nampak. Suho menautkan alisnya mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu. Matahari? Sekarang Suho mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Mencoba berpikir sejenak apa maksud Kris dengan matahari. Oh, Suho paham. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin aku akan jadi pengagum setia Si Matahari."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku pergi seperti matahari itu?"

Apa? Suho mulai tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dia menoleh kembali dengan ekspresi heran yang sangat kentara.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah aku bisa menunggu matahari untuk besok?"

Kris ikut menoleh dan sekarang mereka saling menatap. "Pergi tanpa bisa kau lihat lagi? Benar-benar ditelan bumi? Tak pernah ada untuk hari esok?"

Wait… Topik ini bagaikan Kris akan meninggalkan Suho dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tapi buru-buru Suho menepis pikiran negatif tak mendasar itu. Bisa saja Kris bergurau. Walau terkesan dingin, Kris juga seseorang dengan selera humor yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi cahaya-mu saja. Agar aku bisa terus bersamamu."

"Kau yakin? Jika kubilang aku akan keluar dari EXO, kau pasti ikut denganku kan?"

Suho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Apa ini semua alasan Kris berada di ruang CEO tadi siang? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sekali lagi Suho berusaha menepis semua pikirannya. Suho menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mengerti…" lirih Suho.

"Aku.. Bukan maksudku… Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu, takkan pernah. Maksudku, kau tau kan apa yang aku impikan selama ini bersamamu? Hidup kita terkekang, segorombolan pers menyorot apapun tentang kita, para paparazzi semakin dalam mengorek privasi kita, banyak netizen atau haters yang bersiap menyulut masalah dengan memanfaatkan hal miring tentang kita. Kau tak sadar? Hidup kita sungguh tak tenang." jelas Kris. Nafasnya berakhir dengan terengah.

"Dan seharusnya kau mengetahui semua resiko yang kau pilih sekarang, Kris! Bukan menghentikannya di tengah jalan! Aku tak ingin di cap tak bertanggung jawab!" Nada Suho naik dengan pesat. Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi… kau tak yakin bersamaku?" simpul Kris diselingi kekehan. Pandangannya mengelak dari mata Suho, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Sedangkan Suho sudah sedari tadi membiarkan krystal bening melalui pipi mulusnya. "Baik, biar aku yang keluar sendiri."

BLAM

Suho merosot jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang tertutup, menghilangkan Kris disana. Suho tak mau berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan untuk mengakhirinya disini, Suho tak mau. Suho membutuhkan Kris disisinya. Membutuhkan Kris saat mengurus kesepuluh member lain, membutuhkan Kris menghiburnya di saat sedih atau bosan, dan membutuhkan Kris sebagai teman ke dapur setiap malam. Suho tau, itu alasan yang konyol. Semua orang akan tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi Suho tak peduli selama alasan itu bisa menahan Kris dengan kuat. EXO butuh Kris sebagai ayah. Terlebih Suho sebagai ibu, Suho **sangat** membutuhkan Kris.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi EXO sangat mencekam hari ini. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Disana ada manager EXO namun sang Duizhang lah yang tiada.

"Suho hyung, Duizhang kemana?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Bahkan sedari tadi, Happy Virus ini terus berdiam diri.

"Molla, kenapa bertanya padaku." Itu bukan sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Disini seolah Suho menegaskan aku-tak-peduli-dengannya. Meski hati kecil Suho mengatakan hal lain, ia khawatir. Suho menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar.

Semua member menatap sang manager yang sibuk makan dengan tatapan cemas. Tao yang kebetulan duduk di samping beliau, menyenggol pelan tangan sang manager dengan sengaja. Sang manager mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan bingung ke semua orang.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan Kris hyung dan Suho hyung?" tanya balik Kyungsoo. Sang manager terlihat menghela nafas dalam.

"Kris ingin hengkang dari EXO."

"MWO?!"

Satu kalimat mampu membuat member EXO terkejut bukan main. Sepertinya sang manager harus pergi ke dokter THT setelah ini.

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Kris hyung-"

"Suho hyung bagaimana?" Sehun memotong perkataan Kai. Langsung saja Kai menjitak kepala namjachingunya. Sudah tau Kai paling tak suka omongannya terpotong.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi malam kudengar mereka bertengkar."

Wajah member EXO berubah sedih. Jelas sedih jika Umma-Appa EXO mereka harus bertengkar. Layaknya dirimu melihat secara langsung orang tua-mu bertengkar. Sedih bukan?

.

.

.

**_21 Mei 2014_**

Seminggu sudah kabar Kris hengkang dari EXO menyebar ke seluruh pelosok bumi. Seminggu pula Kris dan Suho mengadakan perang dingin. Tak mengobrol, bercanda, bahkan untuk menyapa pun mereka enggan. Padahal mereka roommate dan pasti memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bersama. Setidaknya begitu keadaan sebelum mereka bertengkar.

Suho memasuki kamarnya dan Kris setelah makan malam. Tapi langkahnya membeku saat sorot mata 'Angel' itu jatuh pada koper besar di dekat lemari. Hatinya sakit, perih, takut, dan kecewa. Apa Kris serius? Jadi hubungan mereka memang benar-benar harus berakhir? Suho sadar, dirinya dan Kris lebih mementingkan ego. Buktinya Suho hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar dan merebahkan diri membelakangi Kris. Nampak jelas mereka kutub yang sulit untuk menyatu kembali. Tidur saling membelakangi, cukup jadi alasan dari kesimpulan itu.

Suho berusaha memejamkan mata meski dia tak ingin jatuh dalam mimpi. Perasaan takut menggerogoti hatinya hingga begitu menyesakkan. Hatinya was-was. Selama satu jam, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi ruangan. Suho bahkan tak tidur walau matanya terus terpejam. Pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa beristirahat. Suho tercekat saat merasa kasurnya sedikit bergoyang. Tak mungkin karena dirinya, yang malah semakin mematung dengan akting tidur. Pasti ini Kris.

Suho semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Berharap bisa menerka apa yang dilakukan Kris sekarang. Langkah kaki bercampur dengan suara koper, menghinggapi telinga Suho. Bisa ditebak Kris sedang berjalan dengan menyeret koper besar. Suara itu semakin dekat Suho dengar. Apa Kris mengahmpirinya? Atau Kris hanya mengambil seseuatu di nakas dekat kasur? Atau hanya meyakinkan diri bahwa Suho sudah tidur dan pergi begitu saja?

CHUP!

Kecupan hangat nan dalam hinggap di kening Suho. Suho semakin merapatkan matanya. Air matanya bahkan ingin memberontak keluar saat itu juga. Tak dipungkiri, Suho merasa kecupan Kris seakan menyiratkan perpisahan yang tak diharapkan oleh namja China itu. Suho juga ingin berteriak, ia tak menginginkan ini.

"Suho-ya, jeongmal saranghae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu hingga rasanya ingin mati. Dan takkan pernah berubah, ingat itu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon." Kris berbisik lirih di telinga Suho. Bertepatan dengan satu tetesan liquid bening yang keluar dari mata Suho.

Suho bisa mendengar Kris menghela nafas berat saat sudah menjauh dari telinganya. Hembusan itu keluar seperti tercekat oleh batu di tenggorokan Kris. Kris pasti ingin menangis, Suho tau itu. Beruntung Kris tak menyadari air mata Suho karena penerangan kamar yang minim.

Suho kembali mendengar langkah kaki dan geretan koper menjauh.

BLAM

Setetes lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Air mata Suho turun tanpa henti. Begitu lancar tanpa ada niat untuk menyudahinya. Air mata itu tau, sang pemilik tengah bersedih. Sangat bersedih. Hingga rasanya ingin terpuruk. Biarlah sang pemilik mengeluarkan dirinya malam ini. Tapi tidak dengan esok hari. Di depan para member EXO lainnya. Ia tak akan menampakkan diri jatuh dari mata 'Angel' sang pemilik. Suho pasti ingin menutupinya. Jadilah Suho tidur dengan isakkan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya semalaman penuh.

.

.

.

**_22 Mei 2014_**

Kesebelas member EXO sudah rapi tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hari ini mereka bangun lebih awal. Mereka pun bingung kenapa harus bangun pagi. Sang manager bilang, hari ini mereka akan sangat-sangat-sangat sibuk. Selain itu, tak berhadirnya Duizhang di ruang tengah semakin membingungkan para member. Setiap menanyakan hal ini pada Suho, selalu dijawab dengan gedikkan bahu. Jejak air mata nampak masih kentara pada wajah Suho. Berulang kali Suho mencuci mukanya, tetap saja bekas itu tak mau hilang.

"Sebenarnya…" mulai sang manager. "Hari ini kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers."

"Untuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sang manager memandang Suho. Mata 'Angel' itu terasa kosong sekarang. Beliau menarik nafas panjang. "Tentang Kris yang hengkang."

Diam. Tak ada yang merespon barang satu member pun. Mereka juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Pilihan yang netral hanya diam.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan pencari berita memenuhi tempat EXO mengadakan konfrensi pers. Berdesakkan hanya untuk mencari tau apakah benar isu Kris tersebut.

"Apa benar Kris akan hengkang dari EXO?"

"Untuk itu, kami, pihak agency masih merundingkan bersama pihak Kris sendiri. Jadi mohon bagi khalayak di luar sana, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sebelum ada bukti lisan atau surat resmi dari SM." jawab sang manager EXO.

"Semisalkan benar Kris keluar, bagaimana menurut member EXO? Terutama Suho selaku partner leader Kris."

Suho mengambil mic dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian tersenyum pada sang penanya. Senyum palsu. "Kris, harus minta maaf."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor SM sebelum mendengar isakkan tangis.

"Siapa yang menangis?" tanya Sehun sembari berjalan mendekati suara itu.

Kai mengintip dari belakang bahu Sehun. Ia takut dengan rumor hantu dimana-mana. Tapi matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sesosok namja tengah meringkuk di dekat tangga darurat.

"Suho Hyung!" pekik Kai yang langsung menghampiri Suho. Suho masih terus meringkuk, meredam tangisnya sendiri.

"H-hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

Tak ada jawaban yang Sehun dapat. Kai mengelus bahu Suho pelan. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau dia pergi. Sungguh, aku bersumpah mencintainya." lirih Suho hampir tak bersuara.

"Hyung~" Kai memeluk tubuh Suho dan mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

Kai juga sedih. Sedih Kris pergi. Sedih melihat hyung-nya begini. Samar-samar Sehun mendengar Suho yang bercerita pada Kai tentang malam dimana Kris meninggalkannya. Meski dengan tersendat, Sehun dan Kai mampu menyimak dengan lengkap cerita itu.

"Aku yakin, Kris hyung teramat mencintaimu, hyung. Dia tak akan pergi jauh darimu." Sehun meyakinkan Suho dan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudah, hyung. Jangan menangis lagi." Kai menghapus setiap air mata yang nampak. "Hari ini kan kau ulang tahun. Happy Birthday Suho Hyung~"

Kai dan Suho saling berpelukan. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat adegan ini. Sementara Suho hanya menampilkan senyum getir. Hari ulang tahunnya dengan Kris yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

**_1 tahun kemudian_**

"Suho Hyung! Sehun menyebalkan!"

"YA! Oh Sehun berhenti mengganggu Kai!"

"Tidak, hyung! Aku hanya ingin membantunya menyiram bunga! Haha~"

"SEHUN! Kenapa kau menyiramku?!"

"Kau kan bungaku~"

CHUP

Suho hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala saat melihat keusilan Sehun pada Kai dan berakhir dengan gombalan. Seperti dirinya dulu dengan….. Kris. Bahkan setelah genap setahun, Suho terus mengingat namja China itu. Hari ini member EXO sedang asyik dengan acara berkebun mereka. Ada yang memupuk tanaman baru, menggunting rumput, menyiram bunga, dan menyapu halaman. Seperti Suho yang tengah menyapu halaman.

"Suho, bisa kau ambilkan persediaan pupuk di dalam dorm?" interupsi Xiumin.

Suho mengangguk kecil. "Dimana letaknya, hyung?"

"Di dekat pintu belakang dapur."

Suho meninggalkan perkerjaannya dan berlalu ke dalam dorm.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Luhan yang berada di samping Xiumin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap member. Semuanya menjawab dengan anggukan pasti. "Ayo mulai!"

Seketika mereka berlari meninggalkan kegiatan tadi dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Dimana pupuknya?" gumam Suho entah pada siapa. Kakinya terus berjalan mengelilingi isi dapur.

"Ah! Ini dia." sorak Suho saat melihat karung kecil pupuk yang tergeletak di dekat pintu dapur. Dengan senyum lebar, Suho berjalan keluar membawa pupuk itu. Saat melewati ruang tengah….

CLAP

Karung pupuk di tangan Suho terjatuh tatkala lampu di dorm mereka mati. Suho bingung. Seharusnya masih ada pencahayaan dari luar karena ini masih pagi. Tapi entah kenapa jendela seakan tak terbuka sedikitpun. Suho takut gelap.

"Kris... Kris!" Suho meraba-raba sekitarnya dan tak menemukan seorang pun.

CKLEK

CKLEK  
CKLEK  
CKLEK  
CKLEK

Suho terus saja memutar kepalanya mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari berbagai arah. Ia berharap menemukan member lain disana. Atau tidak….Kris.

"Siapa itu?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum terdengar bunyi….

CKLEK

lagi. Suho jatuh terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. "Kris… tolong aku…" lirihnya pelan.

Setitik cahaya dapat Suho lihat meski wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara lipatan kakinya. Semakin mendekat hingga tepat berada di depan wajah Suho saat ini. Namun Suho tak berani melihat atau sekedar mengintip apa penyebab cahaya tersebut. Suho terlalu takut.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saranghaneun nae Myeonnie~ Saengil chukkae hamnida~"

Lagu itu mengalun berulang kali. Suho mendongak penasaran. Suara ini….

"Kris?"

Kris tersenyum dengan kue tart di tangannya. "Happy Birthday. Maaf, tak ada untukmu tahun lalu."

CLAP

Lampu kembali menyala dan menampakkan sepuluh member lain di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Mereka terkikik geli saat mengetahui Suho hampir menangis.

"Happy Birthday, Kim Junmyeon!" koor mereka.

Dengan tangisan yang berganti rasa haru, Suho meniup lilin pada ku tart. "Kris, saranghae."

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae." Kris mengecup kening Suho lama. "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Suho mengangguk tanda paham. Ia beralih menatap member lain satu persatu. "Jadi, ulah siapa ini?" tanya Suho dengan kesal.

Semua member mengangkat tangannya bersamaan. Termasuk Kris.

"Sehun dan Kai yang merencanakan semua ini dan mengatakannya pada kami tahun lalu." jawab Lay.

"Dan kami terus berhubungan dengan Kris hyung selama ini." tambah Tao.

Kris kembali tersenyum saat Suho menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. "Berterima kasihlah pada mereka. Karena mereka, aku tau kabarmu juga dapat menemuimu lagi sekarang. Dan kudengar pengganti Youngmin sajangnim orang yang baik. Mungkin aku bisa meminta toleransi kebebasanmu dan aku."

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun. "Jangan lupa perjuangkan hak kami juga ne?" Para seme mengangguk sambil merengkuh uke-nya masing-masing.

"Pasti. Aku berhutang pada kalian." ucap Kris lalu memeluk erat tubuh Suho-nya. Ya, Suho-NYA.

Semua member bersorak dengan senyum lebar. "YEAY! 100 COUPLE KEMBALI!"

.

.

.

Terkadang takdir memang tak mungkin hanya diisi kisah bahagia…

Selalu ada badai diantara perjalanan hidup ini….

Tapi percayalah pasti ada kejutan manis diakhir cerita….

Cukup sabar, dan jalani takdirmu….

Yaitu langkah kehidupanmu…...

!*::::*! END !*::::*!

.

.

.

Kan? Absurd kan? Mohon jan timpuk denra /.\ 'A Dreamcatch' lagi dalam tahap pembuatan dengan pairing HanKai/LuKai!main dan slight! TaeKai, ChanKai, HunKai. Yang baik hati, yuk review~ Apapun review kalian, itu sangat membuat denra senang… Review kalian kek award buat denra… Jadi semoga kalian berkenan buat review ff ini… Gomawo~ Bubay~

Denra

-317-


End file.
